Friends, Magic And Love
by TeamSalvatore29
Summary: Harry Potter and Olivia Waters have been best friends since they were 8 years old. However, Harry left for Hogwarts when he was 11. After the war, he is back to see Olivia, with his friends by his side. Olivia, however, is not the same girl as she was before. She has changed in many ways. A whole new world is opened. HarryXOC, GinnyXOC, RonXHermione, a little Harry/Ginny
1. Chapter 1

"Livy, what the hell are you doing?", Olivia heard her twin brother mark yell.

"I am getting ready, you moron", she yelled back. "Patience is a virtue"

"Harry and his friends will be here any time soon. Move your arse down!", he yelled.

"I know, you idiot! I am coming. I'll be down in two", she yelled back.

Going down, she saw her brother staring at the watch on his hands impatiently.

"How do I look?", she asked her brother, self-conciously tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Beautiful, sis", he said. "Harry is a lucky chap to have your love"

"Really?", she asked her brother, grinning at him.

"Absolutely", said Mark. "Though no one actually deserves you"

"Oh, shut up!", she said, blushing. "You are anyway hoping Harry brings some hot friends"

"Of course I am. I need girls. Haven't had a good lay in a while", he said, winking.

"Your disgusting", she said, wrinkling her nose.

The sound of the bell ringing is heard. Olivia looked at Mark, before speeding off to open the door.

"Harry!", she yelled, opening the door.

"Hey Liv", he yelled back, grinning and stretching his arms wide open. She ran forward and hugged him tight. He closed his arms around her, grinning at Mark.

Olivia felt a sudden surge of magic run through her.

'Oh God! He has magic', she thought.

Olivia looked at Mark, who nodded at her, showing her that he completely understood what she felt and he got that feeling too.

She felt Harry's arms loosen around her. She unwrapped her arms as well. She smacked his chest.

"Ow! What was that for?", Harry asked, rubbing his chest.

"For not being in touch. At all", said Olivia.

"Sorry Liv. Just trying to avenge my parents", he said.

"Is the bastard caught?", asked Olivia.

Harry exchanged a smile with his friends,clearly not meant to be seen by others, but Olivia and Mark saw the secretiveness of the smile. They exchanged looks.

'Looks like old Voldy is dead', thought Mark. Olivia caught his thoughts and nodded.

"Harry, are you planning to introduce us?", asked a pretty, bushy-haired girl.

"Hi! I am Olivia Waters. You must be Hermione Granger. Harry has told me a lot about you. The smartest one of the trio, I heard", said Olivia, stretching her hand out.

"Hi Olivia!", said Hermione, smiling, taking the offered hand. "All good I hope"

Olivia, laughed at the terrified look on Harry's face seeing the evil look on his best friend's face, and said, "About you, yes. Not too much about himself or Ron, for that matter"

"Hey!", said a muscular, tall, redhead.

"Hi Ron! Olivia Waters", she said, stretching her hand.'

"Hi!", said Ron, grinning and accepting her outstretched hand.

"And you must be Ginny, right?", asked Olivia, turning to a fiery, beautiful redhead. "Ron's sister"

"Yes I am", said Ginny, smiling at her.

"And my girlfriend", said Harry, with a happy grin on his face, hooking his arm around her waist.

"Okay!", said Olivia, though she felt her heart being pierced. 'I should've known', she thought.

"Guys, my brother, Mark. Well, twin, technically", she said, waving her hand at her brother.

"Hey!", said Mark, grinning.

"Hey!", chorused Harry's friends and girlfriend.

"Come in", said Olivia. "We've been camped out here for too long"

The whole bunch of them entered the room.

"Wow, Olivia, you have a beautiful house", said Hermione, looking around the house in awe.

"Liv is fine Hermione", she said. "And thank you"

"Where are your parents?", asked Harry, looking around as if he expected them to come out of nowhere.

"In Italy", said Mark.

"Why are they there?", asked Harry.

"Business. What else?", said Mark, shaking his head.

"Livy!", came a loud voice.

"In here, Em", yelled Olivia.

"Hey Liv, listen. The..", came a voice closer and closer. A beautiful blonde entered the room.

"Harry James. Its been a while", said Emily, hugging him.

"Emily Anna. Yes it has. How are you?", he asked, while hugging her.

"I am so-so", she said, shrugging.

"Reg called. He wanted to talk to you as soon as possible", said Emily. "Hey Mark"

"Hey kid! Meet Hermione, Ron and Ginny, Harry's friends", said Mark.

"I will be back. Mark, please be hospitable. I am so sorry. I just need to go and talk to Reg", she said.

"Who is Reg? What do you do with him?", asked Harry, being the curious person that he is.

"Business. I am helping dad with his business", she said.

The phone rang. Olivia reached for it.

"Hello?", she said.

"Liv, we need to talk", came the very serious voice of Nick.

"Hey Nick. What happened?", she asked, sounding concerned.

"**He **happened Liv. Again. Jase is injured", he said.

"Did he have the medicine?", she asked.

"Yes. But the bleeding is not stopping", said Nick.

"Bring him here", said Olivia. "I will take care. NOW, Nicholas"

"Yes yes", he grumbled and hung up.

"What happened to Nick?", asked Emily, concerned.

"Jason is hurt. They are coming here. I need to patch him up", she said.

"Oh God! Again? This is the third time this week, and thursday has just started. What is going on, Olivia? Is he in a gang or something?", asked Emily.

"I hope not. I am worried", said Olivia. "Anyways, tell me about yourselves, guys. I don't want to spoil the mood by talking about Jason's various injuries"

"Trust me, we've had worse", said Ron, exchanging a dark look with Harry and Hermione.

'Must be Voldemort', though Mark.

'Or Death Eaters', thought Emily.

'Guys!', said Olivia, in a commanding tone. 'Not now'

Both of them stopped talking in their heads.

"Why? What happened?", asked Olivia, acting like she knew nothing about magic or Voldemort.

"None of your business", snapped Harry. "You won't understand"

Olivia looked at Harry with surprise in her features. Harry looked guilty for snapping at her. Before he was able to apologise, the bell rang. Emily ran out of the room to see who it was.

"Livy...", started Harry.

"Don't Harry", she said, stopping him with her hand. "If you will excuse me, I have a patient to attend to"

Saying this, she swiftly walked out of the room. Harry turned and looked at Mark guiltily.

"Its okay, Harry. She'll be fine. She's just going through a lot now. That's all", he said.

"I still shouldn't have snapped at her. She doesn't know because I didn't tell her. I had no right", he said, sadly. "I managed to blow up my first meeting with her after almost 2 years"

"Its okay, Harry. She'll talk to you. After tending to Jase", said Mark.

"Who is Jason?", asked Harry.

"Jason Walter is our dad's best friend's second son. Nick is the first", said Mark. "Jase has been getting injured for a while now, and Liv is using her own medicines to cure them. And the tension between her and Nick is insane. They dated for almost 2 years"

Meanwhile...

Olivia gasped at the sight of Jason.

"What happened?", asked a horrifed Emily.

"8 vampire bites, and a few slashes", said Olivia. "Not as bad as last time. How much does it pain?"

"Terrible. The slashes more than the bites. I am used to bites. Not slashes", said Jason.

"I'll heal you. Come here", said Olivia.

Taking Jason's hand, she sat him on the couch. She opened his shirt. Placing a hand on the various slashes, she mumbled incantation after incantation. After healing his cuts and injuries, she took out a bottle, and poured its contents in a glass.

"Here, drink the anti-vampire venom. You will be fine", said Olivia.

"Thanks Livy", said Jason, taking it gratefully.

"Go Liv! Spend time with Harry. I'll tend to Jason", said Emily.

"No Em. You heard how he snapped at me, right? I haven't seen him in so long, and this is how our first meeting goes. Can you believe it?", she asked.

"He has been through a lot. What with Voldemort and all", said Emily, chewing on her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"He snapped at you? Who does he think he is?", asked Nick, hoarsely.

"Why do you care?", asked Olivia, glaring at him.

"I am not supposed to?", asked Nick, arching an eyebrow.

"Stop acting like you care, Nicholas. If you did, you would never have done what you did", said Olivia, with fury with in her eyes.

"Olivia, come on, you know that..", started Nick.

"Don't Nick. You cheated on me with my best friend. 2 years, Nick, 2 years we've been together, and I find out that you are sleeping with someone I considered one of my best friends. All because I wasn't ready to have sex", she yelled.

"Olivia Margaret Waters! Listen to me. Once and for all. She tricked me into sleeping with her", he yelled. "I loved you. I still do. You know very well that you are the only one who broke my barrier"

"How can she trick you into sleeping with her more than once? What? She slipped you a love potion?", yelled Olivia.

"Yes. A lust potion", said Nick. "How many times has she made me drinks in the last few months of our relationship?"

"Oh My God! Shit! I am so sorry, Nick. I really am", said Olivia, looking at him with sad eyes.

"Its okay", said Nick, opening his arms for her. Olivia jumped into his arms.

"We okay?", he asked.

"Absolutely", said Olivia, grinning at him.

"Now that you are done making up, lets go eat", grinned Jason. "I am ecstatic you are not gonna mope around anymore, big bro"

"Shut up, Jase!", said Nick, growling.

"You were moping around without me?", asked Olivia, teasing him with her eyes.

"Shush, pet", said Nick, mock glaring a her.

Olivia merely grinned.

"Liv, Liv, I need to talk to you", came Harry's voice.

"Is that Harry?", asked Jason, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes Jase. That's Harry James", said Emily dramatically. "Harry! We are in here"

"Hey Em, where's Liv?", said Harry, coming around the corner. He stopped when he saw Nick with his hand around Olivia's shoulder. He narrowed his eyes.

"Harry, meet the Walter brothers. Nick, Jase, meet Harry Potter, my best friend", said Olivia, smiling at Harry.

A chorus of "hi's" and "hey's" were exchanged.

"Livy, can we talk?", asked Harry.

"Sure, Harry. We'll be back", said Olivia."Nicholas, let me go"

"Why should I?", said Nick, pouting. "I just got you again"

"Harry wants to talk to me. He's way more important than all of you. Yes. Including you, Emily", she said, giggling at the looks of mock-horror on her friends faces.

"Let's go, Harry. Ignore these idiots", said Olivia, dragging Harry with her to the other room.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Olivia walked down the hallway of her house. She turned and dragged him into the music room.

"Tell me, Harry", said Olivia, looking at him expectantly.

"First of all, I am sorry for snapping at you", said Harry.

"Harry, its okay", started Olivia.

"No no. Listen to me. I am so sorry. Talking about last year is very difficult", said Harry.

"What happened?", asked Olivia, giving her best friend a soft smile.

"Ron, Hermione and I were on the run from Tom, and we ended up camping in forests", said Harry. "And so many people died defending me"

"That's because they love you. Nothing else, okay?", said Olivia, holding his hand. "Don't even think of anything else"

"But Liv..", he started.

"No Harry. You are so young, but you've been through a lot. Enjoy your life now at least", said Olivia. "Please"

"Alright", said Harry. He opened his arms. Olivia grinned and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back, and grinned.

"Liv, who is Nick? Do I have to kill him?", asked Harry, looking serious.

"Oh Harry! Nick is the guy who had his arm around me. I dated him for two years till I found him cheating on me with Laura. Remember her?", she asked. Harry nodded. "I found just before you came that she manipulated him into sleeping with her"

"So you guys made up? He cheated on you. With your best friend", said Harry, eyes blazing with fury.

"We are just friends, Harry. I don't think we will date again", said Olivia. "I have a strict I-won't-date-cheaters policy"

"Good", said Harry, smiling a little.

"So, tell me about you and Ginny", she said, smiling at him.

"Oh ya! We got together after a game. I reached my tower after detention with Snape, found out we won. Ginny came running to hug me, and I kissed her. In front of everyone", said Harry.

"A game of what?", asked Olivia, smirking, though her heart was breaking inside.

"Football", said Harry, looking nervous.

"If you say so", said Olivia, grinning.

"Harry! There you are", came Hermione's voice. "Hello again, Olivia"

"Hi, Hermione", said Olivia. "Your parents were fans of Shakespeare?"

"Yes, yes, they were", said Hermione, grinning at her.

"I figured", said Olivia, nodding sagely.

"You are as much of a nerd as Hermione here. You guys will get along fascinatingly well", said Harry.

"Harry James Potter! Are you telling me that I will get along with Hermione only because I am a nerd? I thought you knew me", she said, frowning, though the glint in her eyes gave away the truth.

"Oh shush you! You know I didn't mean that", said Harry, smirking at her.

"Whatever, Potter!", said Olivia, mock glaring at him.

"You know something Olivia? This is the first time I've seen Harry so free with someone. Not even Ron or Hermione. Or even me", said Ginny.

"That's because Harry and I've been friends since we were eight", said Olivia, smiling at Ginny. "That helps with this idiot. How do you even put up with this prat?"

"Hey!", said Harry, frowning.

"Har, I am sure your friends know by now that you are a huge prat", said Olivia, giggling.

"That he is", said Ron, with a fond smile on his face.

"We love him for that", said Hermione, looking at him with the love of a sister.

Harry looked at them with his eyes shining a little too brightly.

Olivia squeezed Harry's hand before letting go. Harry ran to Ron and Hermione and hugged them. They hugged him back happily. Olivia smiled, understanding that her best friend had finally gotten people who loved him for him.

Ginny also smiled at the scene.

"You know", she whispered to Olivia, "You intimidate me"

"What? Why?", asked Olivia, raising her eyebrow.

"Because Harry went on and on about you and how amazing you are and how much you love reading and so on and on", said Ginny. "That was the most talkative I've seen him. Ever. I think he would do anything for you. That's how he described you to me, you know? That you would do anything for him"

"I would", said Olivia, softly. " We have no doubt in each other. I, for one, know that Harry wouldn't have asked you out unless he actually, really liked you. I can see that you make him happy. Thank you, Ginny, for making my best friend in the whole world so happy. Thank you"

"Thank you, Olivia", said Ginny, her brown eyes filled with tears.

She smiled back, and felt a connection with the younger girl. She knew they would be very good friends. She also knew that she and Hermione will get along brilliantly.

She suddenly saw the room fill with a bronze light. She turned, and saw her brother emanating it. He was looking in her direction. She turned, and saw that he as looking at Ginny. She saw that Ginny was looking at him. She paled when she realised what it was.

"Guys", said Will, quietly. "I have some stuff to do. See you in a while"

"Will,", started Olivia, standing up.

"No Liv. I am going alone", he said, sternly, and stalked out of the room.

Olivia looked at her brother leave, face betraying no emotion.

"Livy, is he okay?", asked Harry, looking concerned. "I've never seen him like this before"

"I know, Harry. He will be fine. Hopefully", she said.

"By the way, where are you guys staying?", she asked.

"At a bed&breakfast", said Harry.

"What? Come here. Pack and come here. We have enough rooms. Plus, my parents will be here tonight. They would love to see their other son"

"All right", said Harry, sighing. "Don't bother arguing with her. No one can win. Generally"

"Olivia, how many times should I tell you..", came a rich voice from the hall.

"Reg?", she yelled. "Can't you be patient for once?"

"No can do, beauty", came a voice. A tall, beautiful guy with shaggy blonde hair stepped into the room.

"Reg", said Olivia, suddenly feeling tired and depressed.

"I am not here on work. I am here as someone who cares about you", he said. "And I have information concerning Jason's attacker"

"Oh! Do you?", she said. "Tell me he's not in a gang or cult or something"

"He is not", said Reg, his eyes flickering from Harry to Ron to Hermione to Ginny to Harry, finally resting on Olivia.

"Guys, this is Reg, someone I work with for my dad. Reg, this is Harry my best friend, Ron and Hermione his best friends and Ginny, his girlfriend", said Olivia, smiling a little sadly at Reg.

"Its a pleasure to always meet the beauty's friends", said Reg, smiling at all of them.

"Reg!", said Olivia, rolling her eyes, though blushing slightly.

Harry glared at him, and then wondered why he was getting so angry.

'Must be a best friend thing', he thought, though deep down he knew it could mean something else.

Pushing his thoughts away, he focused on Olivia.

".. and so, I am going to go and bring them here. Right now", said Olivia. "Let's go, guys"

"How did you get here?", asked Olivia.

"Walk", said Harry.

"Let's take my car and go, shall we?", asked Olivia, dragging them out of her house.

"What about Reg?", asked Ron.

"He will wait for me", said Olivia. "Come on, Ron"


End file.
